Crossing Over Between Ships
by d-s-unit
Summary: Multiple drabble series involving various Satoshi crossover ships mainly BL/slash . Co-authored with my friend Katsu Koneko. Full summary inside.
1. First Crossover: Satoshi x Takuya

Disclaimer: All characters and all series referenced are the intellectual property of their respective owners. No ownership is claimed.

Crossing Over Between Ships is a series of drabbles written by both myself and my friend Katsu Koneko (.net/u/377658/Yami_Koibito) involving one Satoshi from Pokemon in many different shippings. Specifically crossover ships (and BL/slash ones mainly from me). We both love Satoshi immensely and just love Satoshi shippings. Many of these drabbles are/will be humorous in nature, since the very nature of crossover shippings makes for some cracktastic fun!

Also, warning some (if not most) will contain silly humor, double entendres, and purile nonsense. There's a reason it's rated T. Also, while this series should be placed in the Crossovers section, I have not been able to figure out how to place it in multiple categories yet.

* * *

**Crossing Over Between Ships**

First Crossover: Satoshi x Takuya Kanbara (Digimon Frontier) 

By: S-Unit

Satoshi finished his drink while he watched his date scarf down his eleventh burger. And Satoshi thought he was a big eater.

"Have you had enough, Takuya?"

Takuya licked his fingers, "Yep, these were great! Burgers are the best!"

"I know, juicy deliciousness between two perfect buns!"

Takuya laughed so hard he nearly started choking.

"What's so funny?" Satoshi stared.

"Oh, nothing!" Takuya started laughing again, "That was a great double entendre!"

"Great double what?"

"Ah forget it, let me show you." Takuya jumped across the table and kissed Satoshi hard on the lips. A startled Satoshi yelped but slowly let Takuya dive his tongue in.

They stopped after the cries for them to get a room got to them.

"Shall we take this someplace more fun?" Takuya giggled.

"Sure!" Satoshi grabbed Takuya and they walked out of the burger bar.

"I'll tell you about that time we digidestined had a burger-making contest." Takuya slipped his hand past Satoshi's waist down on his 'perfect' buns.

Now Satoshi understood the double entendre.


	2. Second Crossover: Satoshi x Tajima

**Crossing Over Between Ships**

Second Crossover: Satoshi x Yuuichiro Tajima (Ookiku Furikabutte/Big Windup!)

By: S-Unit

(Warning: Contains Tajima and perviness XD)

"So tell me Satoshi, how do you stay in such great shape?" Nishiura High's clean-up hitter asked, clearly admiring Satoshi's physique.

"Lots of training! Plus walking constantly for several weeks at a time! Walking is very beneficial exercise!" Satoshi beamed. "You stay in pretty good shape yourself too, Tajima!"

"Yeah, many hours of training, exercise and fun times playing baseball! Wanna see the results?" Tajima proceeded to remove all articles of clothing right there in the park they were in. Satoshi prevented him from removing his boxers though.

"Aww come on, clothes are restricting, plus you can get a better idea as to my physique!" Tajima winked.

"I can totally see that without you having to get completely naked." Satoshi blushed. "Still, you look great!"

"Thanks Satoshi! So, wanna know one of my secrets to looking this hot?" Tajima had a devillish look on his face, which Satoshi totally did not pick up on.

"What is it? Maybe I can try it too!" Satoshi asked innocently.

"I masturbate daily!"

About 30 seconds later, Satoshi sweatdropped.


	3. Third Crossover: Satoshi x Masaru

Third Crossover's the Charm: Satoshi x Damion Masaru (Digimon Savers/Data Squad)

By: S-Unit

"You mean to say, Satoshi, that you don't actually _fight_ your opponents?"

"I may issue commands and not actually fight, but we fight together as one!"

"So you just stand there, like the Adventure Digidestined, off on the sidelines while your Pokemon do all of the work for you..."

"Masaru, there's more to battling than just issuing commands! It's the bond between us and our Pokemon that allow us to fight as one!"

"Ainki, obviously this dude just doesn't get it..."

"Pika Pika!"

The argument between the dedicated Pokemon Trainer and the street fighter-turned-DATS Agent clearly was not progressing anywhere. Even Agumon and Pikachu were getting into a heated argument...

Which was interrupted by a large explosion, the seizure of the Mons by cartoonish extendable rubber gloves followed by very familiar laughter.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Listen, is that twerpish argung I hear?"

"It shrieks to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your-"

"GIVE US OUR MONS BACK!"

Team Rocket's motto was interrupted by Masaru charging at their mecha, slamming a very powerful and effective punch at its belly, destroying it and sending the occupants sky high.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Twinkle.

Agumon and Pikachu fell back to the ground without a scratch on them and ran up to their partners, or ainkis as Agumon would call them.

"Now you see why you have to learn to fight without help?" Masaru smirked while giving Satoshi the thumbs up.

Satoshi stared starry-eyed at Masaru for while, well a good ten minutes at least.

"Okay, I'll show ya how it's done, and maybe after we're finished, we can teach that Shinji kid a little lesson, eh?"


	4. Fourth Crossover: Satoshi x Takeru

Crossover Goes Fourth: Satoshi x Takeru Takaishi (Digimon Adventure 02)

By: S-Unit

It was a quiet morning at some anime convention. Well quiet at least in the hotel restaurant, which was empty except for a few people. Takeru and Satoshi were two of them. The Bearer of Hope and the Future Pokemon Master were getting a late breakfast at the buffet. They talked about many different things. Contrary to popular belief, the Pokemon and Digimon cast didn't hate each other, and got along rather well (at least most of them did).

And naturally, as always, the subject turned to shippings. Takeru was explaining to Satoshi the whole heated debate over the Digimon ships.

"Wow Takeru-kun, and I thought the Pokemon shipping wars were heated."

"Yeah, but even with the new ships that happen on your show, your writers were a lot more sensible to keep ships from actually becoming canon, or at least limiting them to one-sided canon. I'd hate to think what an Adventure 02-esque ending would do to your show."

"It'd probably mean the alienation of at least half the fanbase."

"Undoubtedly. Say Satoshi-kun, how is it that you're such a fandom bicycle?"

Satoshi nearly dropped his plate in a spread of Eggs Benedict. "What do you mean, fandom bicycle?"

Takeru smiled, "Well with me, I'm usually shipped with Hikari-chan, and often Daisuke-kun, Iori-kun, Ken-kun, and Miyako-san. But my fans often seem to pair me with usually only one or two people. But you, you seem to get shipped with everybody! Hell I've even read a Takuya x Satoshi crossover fic one time-"

Takeru was interrupted by a kitchen hand bumping into him while trying to place a heavy vat of bacon on the buffet table. Takeru lost his footing and grabbed the nearest thing to support him before crashing to the ground- which just happened to be Satoshi. The two landed on the floor, Takeru on top of Satoshi, surrounded by spilled breakfast.

The two stared at each other for several moments, the apologies of the kitchen hand going unnoticed. Takeru broke the silence.

"Now I know why you're a fandom bicycle. You look so bloody adorable." Takeru then proceeded to lick a bit of strawberry jam off of Satoshi's face.

They didn't notice Hikari and Hikari entering the restaurant for an early lunch, for when they saw Takeru licking Satoshi's face, you could hear the screams from halfway around the world.

Whether they were screams of fangirly joy or sheer horror, Takeru and Satoshi didn't notice.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I had to be cheeky and do a Blackadder shout out in the chapter title. =D


	5. Fifth Crossover: Satoshi x Daisuke

The Fifth Crossover: Satoshi x Daisuke Motomiya (Digimon Adventure 02)

By: S-Unit

Today was not a good day to be a main character of a shounen monster series.

Especially if your names were Satoshi or Daisuke Motomiya.

"I told you we should have went the other way!" Satoshi shouted at Daisuke.

"I thought it was in the West Ballroom, not the East Ballroom! It did say Daisuke x Satoshi Information Session on it!" Daisuke retorted.

The two were running from a throng of angry fangirls. Screams of 'We want our money back!' and 'Stupid dense bakas!' along with various available items were thrown at the two shounen protagonists.

Daisuke and Satoshi were supposed to have been part of a panel on leadership and strength and courage under fire for adventure fanfic writers. However, Daisuke, in a moment of brilliance, led the two of them into the wrong panel.

A panel presenting for Daisuke x Satoshi shippers. But not this Daisuke and Satoshi.

The goggle boy and trainer were now running for their lives away from angry D. N. Angel fangirls.

Satoshi noticed an door that was about to be closing up ahead. "Daisuke, in there, they won't follow us in there!" Satoshi grabbed Daisuke and got inside the door just as it was about to be closed. The mob of fangirls ran past them without noticing.

Satoshi and Daisuke panted. "Phew, we made it. We're safe now!"

Then they head more screams. Very loud screams. Coming from a group of a dozen or so fangirls and fanboys. The emcee walked up to the door, locked it, and addressed the two boys, "Okay you two, let's see a hot, wet kiss!" More screams erupted from the fans.

Daisuke and Satoshi gulped and looked at each other.

"We're not letting you two out until you kiss!" The emcee grinned diabolically.

Satoshi reluctantly grabbed Daisuke and pulled him into a very awkward, wet kiss. Daisuke slipped a tongue in very flamboyantly, exaggerating every movement for the audience. He then looked up and saw the panel title over the stage:

"Yaoi Crossover Shippers Forum."


	6. Sixth Crossover: Satoshi x Kazuma

Now We are at Six: Satoshi x Kazuma Ikezawa (Summer Wars)

By: S-Unit

Pikachu dodged the ferocious punch. How the hell he got into this situation, he never could fathom. All he knew was that with Pikapi, the word "battle" was one that could never be refused.

So here he was, stuck in this virtual realm called OZ, getting his butt kicked by a giant white rabbit.

The rabbit was too quick for Pikachu. So quick, that the electric mouse Pokemon didn't notice him attacking him roughly from behind. He collapsed due to the pain inflicted.

_'Pikachu is knocked out! Victory goes to King Kazma!_' The computer announced.

Pikachu then woke up in a traditional Japanese house with Satoshi and a tanned boy the same age as Satoshi sitting on the floor by a laptop.

"I told you I was the King of battles." The boy nonchalantly told Satoshi.

"I have to hand it to ya Kazuma, you're pretty good." Satoshi graciously accepted this defeat.

Kazuma went back to surfing around OZ. Pikachu saw that Satoshi was getting close to Kazuma, a little too close for his comfort.

"Whatcha looking at?" Satoshi asked.

"Crossover shipping forums."

"Is it interesting?"

Kazuma ignored Satoshi while be brought up a forum thread. It read, 'Satoshi crossover ships.' Pikachu could see that Kazuma was going to post a video response- a live video response.

"Let's find out." Kazuma grabbed Satoshi into a kiss as he turned his webcam on.

Millions of people around the world saw Kazuma and Satoshi making out. They also saw a Pikachu facepalming at the sight of it all.


	7. Seventh Crossover: Satoshi x Kyon

Lucky Seven: Satoshi x Kyon (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya)

By: S-Unit

* * *

_'How the hell did I get mixed up in this? And why is this happening to me?'_ This was the simultaneous thought that was going through the minds of Kyon and Satoshi in the "Literary Club" room of North High.

It was bad enough that Satoshi and Pikachu had fallen through some sort of weird dimensional wormhole thingy landing in this club room. It was bad enough that almost everyone got the kawaii bug when they saw Pikachu (who was currently perched on the shoulder of a rather well-endowed girl in a nurse's outfit, the fifth one Mikuru wore this week).

But this just took the cake.

"You want me to... kiss him?" Kyon stared incredulously at the girl who commanded him to do so.

"That's right!" Haruhi chirped. "The SOS Brigade needs to attract new members, and attractive ones too. If we want attractive guys to show up, we need attractive girls! And to get attractive girls, we need to get some Boys' Love going on here!"

"Wah?" Satoshi's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd never met anyone this... crazy before.

"And by making out with the star of Pokemon, Kyon, you'll cement yourself as an idol among girls everywhere!"

_'Sure an idol for yaoi fangirls, maybe.'_ Kyon shuddered. "Why can't you get Koizumi to make out with him?"

Haruhi walked around behind the two unfortunates, "Because he's the one taking the pictures! Right, Koizumi?"

"Whatever you say, your highness!" Koizumi smiled with his eyes closed, that same look that makes Kyon want to strangle him.

"Please, I beg of you!" Satoshi screamed. "Don't do this, you'll have a wrath of angry shippers coming down upon you!"

"Since we've already broken the Fourth Wall, I might as well explain to you the nature of this series..." Kyon explained to Satoshi, "...Haruhi always gets what she wants. And I mean _always_."

"That's right Kyon! And right now, I want to take pictures of some Satoshi on Kyon action!" Haruhi snickered.

The two unwilling participants didn't have time to gulp as Haruhi forced Satoshi on top of Kyon, pressing their faces together...


	8. 8: Dark Mousy x Satoshi x Daisuke

_**Badges**_

**Created/Finished:** June 29th, 2010, by Yami Koibito / Katsu Koneko

**Disclaimer:** All characters and all series referenced are the intellectual property of their respective owners. No ownership is claimed.

**A/N: **FFF~ My first written work since last August. I'm so bad. Haha. Anyways, thanks to S-Unit, I'm back on my writing groove. Somewhat. x3 Sankyuu~

_Italics_ = Daisuke

"Give me back my badges!"

The young trainer sped through the fields of grass through the night, chasing after someone or something that took his darling badge case for the Sinnoh league. He could still see the black blur flying across the skies and the shine that is his badge case. All of his eight badges were contained in it and he could not participate in the league without them. That's what bothered him the most.

"Dang it..." The boy growled in annoyance upwards to mysterious figure. "COME DOWN HERE YOU THIEF!"

A small grin appeared on the face of the boy's attacker. It always greatly amused him whenever he was called a thief. "My, My... how amusing this boy is."

_ "Dark~ Why did you have to steal his case?"_

"Why, to have some fun with him of course, Daisuke."

The astral form beside him frowned at his answer. _"That is not funny Dark, now give it back to him!"_

"Why are you being so uptight with this? You never were this pushy with my other stunts."

Daisuke averted the thief's eyes and looked away. _"...No reason... Just give it back to him."_

The phantom thief chuckled. "I see... you have a little crush on the little trainer..."

_ "W-Wha, don't be silly! I do not!" _

Dark grinned. "It's written all over your face. Don't deny it." He turned his head downwards to check on the condition of the spiky headed boy. "He is pretty cute, I have to admit."

_ "D-Dark!"_

The dark violet haired man just grinned in response as he flew downwards to the young boy.

_ Huff. Huff. Puff. Puff._

"I'm not going to lose to the likes of you!"

The trainer kept going on despite that his body was yelling for him to stop the madness and rest. Though, if he gave up now, that would mean no entry to the Sinnoh league. All that work and for nothing. This just drove him to run faster, but then he suddenly stopped as the figure headed down toward him. "What the hell?"

And before he knew it, he was whisked away by the said figure.

The boy had long closed his eyes as he wanted to shield their impact, but it never came. "You can open your eyes now." The stranger chuckled in the youth's ear which sent shivers to his spine.

"W-Wha..." His wavering response. He was up in the sky, but how? Satoshi turned to face his captor. "You're the one that stole my badges?"

The thief's eyes ran up and down his body; inspecting him. "My, you sure are a cutie, I can see why Daisuke is so fond of you."

_ "D-D-Dark!"_ The said boy blushed in embarrassment which went unnoticed.

Satoshi looked away with a tint of red on his cheeks. "Just give me back my badges if you please." The boy had never had anyone, but his mother call him "cutie".

"Hmm? Why are you looking away?" Dark let his free hand cup the other's chin and turn his head over to face him. "Is that a hue or red on your cheeks?"

"N-No. Just give me back my badges."

"I'll give them back to you."

"...What's the catch?"

The thief grinned. "Well..."

Dark slowly moved in and gave the boy a kiss to the lips, completely paralyzing Satoshi in the process.

_ "D-D-D-DARKKKK~" _

The male leaned back up only to give a light chuckle at how red both of the boys near him became. It was then that he launched his ultimate attack.

"How would you like to go on a date with Dark Mousy?"

With a wink, the trainer's hit points depleted and thus fainted.


	9. 9: Satoshi x Len Kagamine

Nine: Satoshi x Len Kagamine (Vocaloid)

By: S-Unit

"_Namida mo egao mo hitori janai ze/Itsumo itsudemo genki wo ageyou!_

_Butsukariattemo wakariaeru ze/Honki mo honki issho ni hashirou!_

_Iku ze! WE'LL BE THERE!"_

Satoshi couldn't help but stare with amazement at his blonde companion. He had never heard any guy who could sing like that before. "That was amazing, Len. It took me weeks to memorize and practice that song. And yet you were able to sing it with just a cursory glance at the lyrics!"

"Well, I am a Vocaloid, remember. This stuff comes naturally to us."

Len got down from the stage and headed backstage, the next act was going to be in 10 minutes and there would be screams of throbbing fans of all genders who would proclaim their desire to get into his pants. What was with all the obsession and attention over him? He was just a frigging sound wave, for heaven's sake!

Len did a double take when he noticed Satoshi eating something. Something very that looked very tasty. "Satoshi, what are you eating?"

Satoshi pulled the banana he was eating out of his mouth. "What does it look like?" He went back to eating his banana.

15 seconds later, Satoshi noticed Len was sitting on his lap, his banana fully peeled and Len eating the lower half.

"Mhmm, mmmmhm, I love, mmhmm, bananas." Len said between bites.

Satoshi could barely move, the sudden shock was too much. By then, the banana had been finished and their lips and mouths were now locked together and filled with mushed banana.

Satoshi and Len pulled back only to see a mob of crazed fans drooling over them in fangasmic amazement. Knowing that the two's personal space was greatly in jeopardy, Len decided to say the only thing that could come to his mind that could save them.

"I take it you want me to sing _Shotacon Genocide_?"

* * *

A/N: The song Len's singing is the last bit of SPURT!, the last opening song for Pokemon Advance Generation. And Shotacon Genocide is perhaps Len Kagamine's most infamous song.


	10. 10: Satoshi x Tamaki Suou

**Ten: Satoshi x Tamaki Suou (Ouran High School Host Club)**

By: S-Unit

* * *

Satoshi walked down the corridors of Ouran Academy. There was a beauty contest taking place here that Hikari had wanted to take part in, but Satoshi had no time for such things. So he took to wandering the halls of the vast, elite, rich school.

Satoshi was tired when he saw a sign over a door in a quiet part of the school. "Music Room?" Satoshi thought. "Sounds like a quiet place to rest."

He couldn't have been more wrong when he opened the door. He was immediately swept into the arms of a very attractive, very seductive young blonde man.

"Ah, a new visitor! Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!"

Satoshi was near speechless. "Ho-ho-host Club?"

"Yes, we're a group of extremely rich, extremely attractive boys with too much time on our hands, who have dedicated their spare time to entertaining lonely, attractive young ladies and men, who also have too much time on their hands." The blonde leaned in closer to Satoshi, almost touching his lips. "I'm Tamaki Suou. The President of the Host Club and the princely type. Maybe you like the princely type of man?"

Satoshi had never felt this uncomfortable in his entire life. Tamaki was getting into his personal space big time. It was very aggravating, yet very exciting at the same time. But discomfort was more on Satoshi's mind.

"Um, princes are nice, but not when they get right into my face."

The look on Tamaki's face immediately went from sparkly-eyed to white-out shock has he then fell apart into hundreds of tiny pieces.

* * *

A/N: This is the first in a series of drabbles of Satoshi with all of the members of the Host Club! =D


End file.
